Vengeous Heart
by noorsakariya
Summary: "What is the true value of life?...As I watch the blood leave the body of my victims I am never able to comprehend the value of what is snuffed out before me. Is it natural? or is it merely a trained reflex. I am curious...If I one day will know the answer to that question...just like the accursed god that sent me to this world." OC Character
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

...

...

...

The heavy sensation creeping on his senses as he laid on the bloody battlefield of men.

The corpses strung around him like weed in hundreds, the fires and sound of destruction. The sensation of blood leaving the bullet holes in his chest.

Eufrey Silver panted heavily as blood continued to escape his throat. The precious life fluid constantly getting less and less by the second.

In his cold eyes a glint of tiredness could be found, it was small and almost non-existent, but the man was content with dying on the ground.

The battlefield did not distinguish between warriors, everyone who died here where unknown. Only unknown men dying for purposes that seem so distant to them.

At very least the tales of the sands and rocks will continue to speak of their feats even as generation pasts.

Eufrey shakily rose a hand to the night sky, the smoke and ash in the battlefield was heavy, but it did not impair his vision of the beautiful cosmos.

He wondered if this was a small mercy the world gave him upon his death.

"T-though…I-I have to a-admit…t-they gave me a g-good fight." Eufrey grinned as he coughed blood once more.

"T-to think…I-It took more t-then 100…O-of you to d-defeat…Heavens…L-law." Eufrey laughed weakly with what little strength he had.

He turned his head glancing at the tens of corpses on the sides of him.

These where his enemies all of them now dead, he could see the corpses of his 4 teammates with him.

Heaven Law, they were the tales of legends in the underworld. An elite mercenary team consisting of only 5 members, all of them irregulars of irregulars.

Despite being only a pitiful number of 5 combatants, each of them where elite beyond elite.

With more then 10 years of combat record, they had never failed a mission.

They even assassinated the Ukrainian President during a meeting in the Kremlin, causing them to become the most wanted people in the world.

It took more then 20 different special forces teams from various countries and a well-planned ambush to take Heaven Law out. Here on the plains of Outer China they finally faced defeat. An international effort only to stop them once and for all.

Eufrey had no regrets though, as an orphan he himself knew nothing, but fighting. This had been the entirety of his life...killing...fighting...killing. He knew how to kill before he could even count. It was what he was molded into...what he was shaped into. The perfect soldier.

Dying on the opposite side of a gun, that was the ending he had expected, and he had rightfully gotten it so.

"I-I am…s-sorry old c-comrades." He apologized briefly to his dead teammates.

It was fun being a badass criminal for a brief decade, perhaps if he had caused less chaos, then he could have lived longer.

"I would be boring then, at least I turned this boring world into a playground…as brief as that was." He thought grinning.

The heaviness in his eyes was getting harder to keep up. He could feel his body temperature dropping ever so minuscule and his breaths getting slower.

"It was a good life" Eufrey closed his eyes with that thought he slipped into the oblivion darkness never to return.

…

…

…

…

...

"**Is this how you wish to end it all?" **

There was no voice asking, because Eufrey did not hear a voice at all.

No…

It would be more appropriate to say he did not hear or feel or even see. It was like he did not exist, yet this…being that was speaking to him could perfectly communicate.

It spoke a foreign language he did not know of. On earth, Eufrey spoke at least 14 different tongues.

Even then the words of this thing where making perfectly sense to him. It was as if he was not processing those words with this thought, but rather his…soul.

"You are who…where am I?" Eufrey naturally asked the first question that comes to everyone mind in a situation like this.

The voice was silent for a moment.

"**You are the in the state between death and life, your reincarnation has not yet begun…or its better to say that I interrupted it." **The mysterious being spoke once again.

Eufrey could not detect any emotion in it, rather he was not able to.

He briefly wondered if bullets would work against something so…illusionary but dismissed that idea.

"The state between life and... death?" Eufrey said.

This being spoke about reincarnation, is that what happens in the afterlife?

"So, no heaven or hell…. I guess I would be heading to the latter one after all." Eufrey had long come to term with his sins, he knew that he would one day pay for them all.

"**Hell…heaven…such things do not exist…the souls of living beings are after all precious and need to be kept in the system of reincarnation for everything to be in order." **The being said.

"**Though I do suppose you humans do have an interesting way of looking at things you do not understand." **Its words seemed to hold a tinge of amusement that Eufrey could just feel hanging of it.

Even if he could not hear the beings voice personally. So, this was real? Heaven and hell did not exist, instead it was all just a big floating system making sure people went reincarnating in a new life.

What about evil people, like Hitler or Stalin? Do they just walk away free for their sins?

"**Not really, we do make sure to take into concern the karmic value of the souls that go through the reincarnation process…the two you mentioned are no longer living as humans…I guess?" **the being said, its voice explaining his doubts.

For a moment he was torn between gratitude for answering his curiosity and annoyance at his thougths being read. He supposed being a god made that easy though.

"**Now returning to my question…do you not feel regret?" **the being said as Eufrey fell into silence.

Eufrey pondered over the question in silence.

Regret?

Did he ever feel such a thing…after all he had taken a lot of innocent lives…personally an indirectly. He had never questioned his killings becuase that was what he was trained to do. He had never felt a need to value life as an entity. Why was he so senseless to death?

"**1867 souls…. those where the number of people you directly killed…as for the ones you have taken indirectly…13 476…souls." **the being said plainly…as if reading of a report.

Eufrey eyes would have widened slightly at the number, but unfortunately, he did not have them.

Instead he could not help but wonder why there was no feelings of guilt or regret welling up within him.

"**To say…you where no leader or politician so the number of lives you have taken indirectly pales in comparison to some of your predecessors…like the two you mentioned before…but…I have never seen anyone come close to the number of lives you have personally taken." **The being finished with a tinge of curiosity.

Eufrey could not see or heart it, but he knew it was there.

"I have never felt regret for my actions…I am aware that I am a mass murdered…one who has deprived of so many people their loved ones…that's just who I am…a killer…it was how I was raised." Eufrey said sombrely after a moment.

The voice was silent for a moment before replying.

"**My fellow…co-workers wanted you to have you reincarnated immediately, preferably as an animal of sorts, but I am more interested in you as time passes. I wonder…what is it that makes you…uncaring of life?" **the being questioned.

Eufrey pondered for a few seconds, "It must be…because I have never known its value…I never valued life except that of myself and my comrades to some extent." Eufrey replied.

"**I suppose that is to be expected from someone raised to be like that…this puts me into an impasse…should I go against the wishes of the majority…or should I satisfy my own curiosity."**

Eufrey tried to analyse what that even meant but was interrupted as the god like being finally seemed to come to a choice.

"**I have decided…despite the wishes of my fellow operators…it would be a waste not to experiment with you…the difference from you and the others is too vast and I must know the reason."**

Eufrey blinked in surprised or would have if he could.

"**I have an idea…instead of just reincarnating you…I will send you somewhere a little special…this time I will put you into a familiar but unfamiliar reality…one filled with danger in every corner, try to survive as long as you can while not loosing yourself in your disregard of life…I suppose that will be a punishment on its own." **The being said speaking to Eufrey.

Eufrey widened his eyes in shock. Another reality? Not a normal reincarnation.

"What…wait a minute…I would rather just be a random an-"

"**Not a chance…you will need to show me more of your brilliance…Do not worry, I will give you a small compensation for my transgression of the rules…let me see the value of life in your hands." **The being said as a mysterious force appeared over Eufrey being.

"Hello, is there another god. This one seems to have lost his mind." Eufrey thought in panic.

Whatever this being was planning, Eufrey got a very bad feeling from it. His instincts had never wronged him, on the other hand he was also unsure if anything was possible against this level of entity.

Before the endless white in his vision went dark, there were two more things he saw.

First an endless river of lights floating in the void, between a state of life and death. This immemorial river of souls was extremely grand, just a drop of it seemed bigger then a world.

The other side was a vast burning red flame approaching her vision before everything went dark.

A single sentence echoed in his ear.

"**Now let me see…what is it that makes you so special?"**

* * *

**Earth**

Somewhere outside of London.

The beautiful sun poured its warmth and vitality on the earth. Its flickering destructive flames bringing nothing but life to earth.

It seemed to complement the beautiful landscape across the countryside.

Here was an area rather lowly populated, yet even then it was what made its beauty special.

On the outskirts of the plains was a beautiful little road leading to an extremely beautiful medium sized mansion.

Though its appearance made it look luxurious, its design and exterior decorations made it clear its owner was not fond of such luxury.

Inside however the atmosphere was more tense.

The pained screaming of a lady could be heard behind one of the large double doors.

Outside the room stood a tall handsome man with an appearance around his 30s.

His slick black hair was pulled back and his handsome suit clad his form well. His temperament was gentle, but it held a fierce undercurrent to it.

This was the noble temperament of those who had been in a high position for quite some time.

Next to him stood a butler and a maid, both clad in their suggested uniforms.

The pained screams seemed to be the cause of the anxiousness of the elegant clad man.

"How is she?" he asked rather intensely to the maid coming from behind the doors.

The maid almost yelped at his intense glare, but quickly replied.

"My Lord, Lady Aisha is almost finished with her labour, just a few more minutes." The maid bowed respectfully.

The man called lord breathed a sigh of relief and bowed.

A faint smile appeared on his face.

"That is good news, My Lord…it seems you will be having descendants coming to the world." The Butler said with a faint smile.

The Lord nodded calmly, but the clenching of his fist and shoulders indicated he was not calm at all.

A last pained wail sounded in the room as silence followed. Just before the people could dream of the worst the sound of an infant's cries was heard behind the door.

The man named lord could feel his body trembling at the sound of the cries. He now stepped forward, understanding that his dear and their child needed his presence.

He needed to greet his offspring into this world.

Opening the doors, he saw the busy maids and housewife carefully finishing up the surroundings.

The man named lord ignored them all and instead preferred to lock his gaze on the beautiful woman leaning palely on the bed.

In her arms was a little bundle of cloth.

This woman at first glance was shocking.

Extremely stunning and beautiful, that is what one would think.

Her appearance was really too shocking. Her features where not what one would call European, instead it looked like she came from the middle-east.

Her skin was a milky white that seemed to glow, her beautiful eyes where of a stunning magenta red colour that seemed to glow with a strange power.

Her most eye-catching trait is her long blonde hair. Its texture and colour were striking, its long luminous colour was as if it took on a pale shade of silver but blonde at the same time.

The extremely pale shade of blonde was very rare and beautiful.

Overall, including her beautiful figure and her appearance of only being in her 20s, made for one of the most beautiful women one could ever see.

"Dear" the woman smiled up at him, despite the tiredness, one could sense the happiness in her voice and see it her eyes.

"Aisha" the manned called Lord smiled as he hugged his dear wife.

"Jose…look…this is our baby…is she not beautiful? Aisha said happily as tears ran down her beautiful face.

Her arms held out a small infant wrapped around a bundle of warm clothe.

The infant slept peacefully within its mothers' arms, seemingly knowing that it was safe there against all threats to the world.

Jose glanced down at his new daughter. She had certainly inherited her mothers stunning looks.

A soft truffle of that luxurious blonde he loved so much on her head and a pair of magenta coloured eyes glancing at him with innocence and curiosity.

He could not help the feeling of warmth overcoming his chest as a smile of joy appeared on his face.

"Yeah…she is…our little bundle of joy…Eufreya…Silvis" Jose said holding his daughter along with his wife. The name they had choosen 9 months ago came to his mind. His wife Aisha did not oppose it if the smile on her face was an indicator. It just seemed...right.

The new family of three surrounded by an extremely warm atmosphere as the maids and servants carefully retreated not to disturb them.

A single new soul had arrived in this world…its arrival marked by few and quiet like a drop of water in the ocean.

Perhaps destined for a tale of greatness, or one of tragedy…no one knows.


	2. Chapter 2 - Callings From Afar

Chapter 1 - Callings from Afar

The warm rays of light shone down on the beautiful countryside, its ray bringing with it an ever-familiar warmth and life.

"Mamma…. Papa" a voice shouted cheerfully as a small figure ran down the hallways of a large mansion.

The interior was decorated ordinarily in contrast to its large size.

A few paintings of picturesque landscaped here and there hanging on the walls. These original oil paintings would probably be worth a sum.

The small figure running with tiny steps was a girl who looked around 4 years old.

Her appearance was extremely cute and exquisite. Her pale blond luminous hair dancing behind her head. Her eye-catching magenta coloured eyes where filled with an innocence that only indicated that this was a child.

It was evident that this girl with extremely perfect facial features and ethereal appearance would grow into a stunning beauty that can charm all beings.

"Mama, Papa." She shouted once more barrelling in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

The distance separating her room and her parents was less then 20. Even then for her short figure it took a few moments to arrive.

Comically pushing open the doors three times her size in a show of surprising strength she quickly scanned the room.

A joyous look appeared on her face as she spotted the two figures sleeping on a king-size bed at the end of the wall.

The small girl gasped joyfully and ran forward climbing the bed before proceeding to jump at her parents straight into their chest.

"Ugh" a large groan of breathlessness came from Jose as he woke up after feeling like a hammer was thrown into his chest.

Opening his eyes, he was about to rain down curses on the offender but was quickly frozen in his spot after seeing a pair of small magenta coloured pupils looking at him with happiness.

"Hey little princess are you trying to kill your daddy?" he joked as he hugged her little form.

On his side, Aisha had also awoken from the noise that her little girl made as she looked at the scene with a smile.

"I believe Eufreya loves her father too much to hurt him, but an occasional beating won't do much." Aisha smiled teasingly.

Jose sweat dropped at the casualness of his wife at him almost coughing up his lungs. Hey, a four year old girl is not weightless you know?

Glancing at his daughter in his arms he marvelled at how quick time had passed.

It felt like yesterday he held her in his arms as a new born, and today she is already of enough size to hurt him as a human sized cannonball.

"Eufreya, your already starting to grow up. If you continue to throw yourself at me every morning, then you might not have a daddy anymore." Jose smiled bitterly.

Eufreya pouted, but due to her size the action looked extremely adorable to the married couple.

"Then you need to wake up early." She scolded him before turning towards her mother.

"Mama you too. Don't allow papa too sleep in when the sun is out." She said complaining as Aisha hugged her daughter.

"If that is what you wish." She smiled before glaring at her husband.

Jose could only bitterly complain in his head as his sleeping time was cut even shorter, throwing a playful glare at the teasing grin on his daughter's face.

His nightlife with his beautiful wife had to be carefully executed now due to Eufreya presence.

Not to mention his cuddling time was also taken away by the demon of a daughter.

A man can't really enjoy the luxurious of life, can he?

"Eufreya is right…the time on the sunlight is already ticking, lets wake up." Jose said smiling.

Aisha let go of her daughter and rubbed her head, "Eufreya, why don't you go tell Uncle to prepare breakfast, you can ask him for your favourite too."

Eufreya gasped in excitement her eyes widening in surprise.

"Really?" she asked seemingly in doubt.

"Yes." Aisha nodded with a smile.

She was promptly also dealt the same treatment as her husband as a cannonball launched in her chest.

"Thanks" Eufreya shouted as she ran out the door again leaving the couple chuckling in amusement.

After the little ball of energy left the atmosphere turned slightly serious.

"Can you sense it?" Jose asked seriously his eyes turning towards Aisha.

Aisha glanced back at him with a worried look in her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes…her presence is purer then mine and she is only 4. We need to find a way to seal it…otherwise at this rate." Aisha voice hid her inner worry and fear.

Jose sighed as he hugged his wife close to his chest.

"Don't worry, I have a few friends at Grauzauberer. I will see if I can get my hands on a sealing artefact of some type." Jose said comforting his wife.

Aisha was still worried though, "Regardless…she cannot hide forever." Her voice contained a hint of bitterness.

"Things are different now…what happened back then won't repeat itself. Back then I failed to protect your family…this time I will never fail." Jose said a firm light of determination in his eyes.

Aisha eyes watered slightly as she nodded tenderly.

"Now let's get rid of this depressing atmosphere and clean up." Jose said standing up from the bed. The pair getting ready for the day.

Downstairs the first floor of the large mansion a small figure wearing a white dress burst into the dining room where a tall man stood waiting.

"Uncle Edward" Eufreya shouted upon spotting the familiar butler clad middle-aged man.

In fact, he looked more as if he was in his 50s, however the healthy posture of his body under the suit said another story.

It was evident he was quite muscular.

His short blonde hair and beard was well trimmed, and he had a wise light in his blue eyes.

The man smiled warmly as he saw the little miss of his house come barrelling through the door. Her state of high energy every morning never got old.

"Yes, little princess?" Edward bowed down and hugged Eufreya who clamped his leg back.

Eufreya looked up at him with an expecting glance.

"Mama says I can have my favourite."

Edward nodded understandingly, "Pancakes it is then. I will order the kitchen to prepare accordingly."

Eufreya nodded happily as she watched Edward walk off to his duty.

The little girl then turned to the large tv screen mounted on the wall.

The current news being displayed broadly by the news anchor on the screen catching the attention of the little girl.

"_We come with more terrible news as another mass air strike by the Syrian military caused heavy loss of civilian lives and destruction of the ancient city of Aleppo. The tragi- " _

Eufrey tuned out the rest as her mind tried to comprehend the words spoken.  
"Air…strike?...Casualties?" She said putting a finger on her chin. For some reason the words felt very familiar on her tongue.

A flash of a scene passed through her mind. One where an unfamiliar man ran through the flames of war. It was very brief and short, but Eufrey felt an intimate connection with it.

Unfortunately, the little girl was far too young to understand any of it.

Before she could ponder on however a soft hand grabbed the remote from the table and turned the channel into something more children friendly.

"Whoops now, cannot have you watching more of the adults stuff princess." Jose said smiling as he picked up Eufreya and sat her down on the table.

The handsome man was accompanied by his beautiful wife. Both seemed well groomed and clad in casual clothing.

"Now behave until breakfast finishes, afterwards I have good news for you." Jose said with a smile on his face. Aisha mirroring his expression.

There seemed to be an extra glow about the two today. Eufreya did not know what it was, but she could feel they were happier than usual.

The trio made light chatter as soon a pair of maids came in carrying several trays containing food.

Including Eufreya favourite pancakes.

The small family quickly finished their breakfast as the leftovers where taken away.

"It's a good thing we reduced the number of servants in this place. Otherwise it would feel too much." Jose said as he glanced at Aisha.

"I prefer it this way. Its better with a smaller number. This way Eufreya does not feel uncomfortable." Aisha replied to her husband gazing at her daughter across the table.

Jose smiled before turning to his daughter.

"Eufreya come here." He waved at her to get her attention.

The little girl turned her attention to her parents who had a wide smile on their faces.

Sensing a shift in the atmosphere she made her way over to her father.

"What is It mama, papa?" she asked curiously. Her adorable eyes wide with curiosity.

Jose glanced at his wife who nodded in agreement.

"Well you see, your mother has a gift for you." Jose said starting off mild.

"A gift" Eufreya said with excitement seeping through her eyes.

In her small knowledge a gift means a good thing. So, she was expectant to see what it was.

Jose seemed slightly nervous if the trails of sweat on his forehead where anything. Jose took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them too look at the expectant look in the big eyes of his daugther.

"Your mother is now pregnant." Jose announced grandly his voice spanning the entire room and hallways. Some of the servants outside who heard the call almost faceplanted into the floor. Outside the room Edward merely shook his head at the casualness of his Master.

…

…

…

"What is pregnant?" a cute voice asked as Aisha rubbed her forehead at her husbands' antics.

The man seemed to be duped by the question as he glanced at his curious daughter with a look of panic.

"Shit what do I do now?" he thought in panic, glancing at his wife for emergency rescue.

Aisha sighed and took Eufreya from his arms into her own.

"It means you will have a little brother of sister. You will be an older sister." Aisha said gently rubbing her stomach.

Eufreya nodded in excitement, she really did not understand the concept of a new life. Children this age did not know such things.

However, being an older sister was a concept she could relate to somehow.

"Does that mean someone I can play with." She said hopefully.

Aisha and Jose glanced at each other chuckling.

"Yes, in simple terms. Its someone you can play with." Rubbing her daughters scalp with a gentle smile.

The rest of the morning was spent with the joyous shouts of Eufreya running around excited.

* * *

"Hey mama" a cute voice said calling to her mother.

"Yes dear?" a voice replied.

The call came from a grand living room within the house they lived in. Aisha was currently sitting on the sofa working with some documents. Things from managment of propety and buisness. A regular task since her husband is away today.

Her perfect figure was clad in a nice purple dress that complemented the colour of her eyes.

It had been 2 months since the woman had announced to her daughter about the pregnancy, she was in.

Already a small bump could be seen through the dress where a new life was growing.

Currently the little princess was standing in front of a large aquarium in the corner of the room glancing at its contents with curiosity.

A single goldfish laid floating at the surface of the waterline. Seemingly not moving even after minutes.

"Why is this goldfish not moving?" Eufreya asked curiously.

Her eyes peering at the dead fish, not that she knew of its lifeless state.

Aisha put down her paper and stood up walking to the fish tank. Glancing from behind her daughter she spotted the dead goldfish and the curious look on her daughter's face.

A sad smile crossed her face.

"The fish…is sleeping, it is very tired and needs to rest." Aisha gently hugged her daughter and pointed out.

Eufreya nodded, but deep inside she felt as if something was wrong with that statement.

"Fishe sleep?"

"Yes indeed. This one must be very tired." Aisha chuckled.

The concept of death was something hard to understand for children, even for most kids that hit their teenager years will have problem understanding why things die.

However, a natural process of life is death. Aisha will certainly not introduce such a complex topic into her daughter's life this early.

Eufreya stared dazed at the sleeping fish. Seemingly becoming obsessed with its form.

As she gazed at the fish something a peculiar sensation rose in the back of her head.

"**Let me see the value of life in your hands." **

A voice seemed to boom in the back of head as a small piercing sensation appeared in her head.

"Ugh" Eufreya groaned slightly in pain at the headache.

"What's wrong." Aisha suddenly spoke a worried expression on her face. Her daughter suddenly entered a strange trance and now she seems to be in pain?

"M-my head hurts." Eufreya said with small tears in her eyes.

Aisha would have squealed at how adorable she looked but her child was in pain. Something that greatly distressed her.

Picking up the tiny girl she carried her to the sofa and put her on her lap, gently massage her scalp.

"I often massage your father like this whenever he is tired. Hopefully the same works for you." Aisha said with a gentle smile flowing with love.

Eufreya nodded as the pain subsided slowly due to her mothers' large hands on her head. Half an hour later the pain was completly over.

"Its better now." Eufreya said after a while.

Aisha let go of her daughter as she sat up. The strange incident mostly off her mind now that Eufreya seemed fine.

The warm atmosphere changed positively as another voice entered the fray.

"How are my two-favourite people in the world doing." Jose grandly entered the room through the doors as Eufreya gasped in excitement.

"Papa" throwing herself at her father in a classic impression of a cannonball.

"Dear" Aisha greeted her husband warmly as he entered the room.

The pair shared a quick hug before Eufreya complained.

"I thought I was your favourite."

Jose rubbed the back of his head as he was torn between his wife and daughter. Both staring at him with expectant looks.

"Your both precious to me." He said after a moment, evidently that was the right answer as Aisha eyebrows furrowed slightly and Eufreya giggled.

Jose chuckled at his daughters' antics, she was getting smarter by the day. Soon he will not be able to keep up with her pace.

Grabbing a small ornate box from his coat he handed it to his curious daughter.

"Here, this is a gift I prepared for you."

Aisha smiled but threw a hidden glance at Jose who nodded slowly.

Her eyes locked back unto her curious daughter who opened the box.

Inside lay a simple necklace, its design though simple was very attractive.

A round locket hung off its end, it was inscribed with strange runes and symbols that Eufreya had never seen before.

"Wow its so pretty." She said with a awed expression.

Jose smiled faintly, "Is it, then should I put it on for you?" he asked.

Eufreya nodded eagerly, as Jose chuckled.

Grasping the necklace and putting down the box he gently turned the little girl around, so her back was facing him.

With a few clean movements the necklace was now hung on the chest of the girl.

Unknown to Eufreya the moment she wore the necklace a faint glow came from its pendant.

Aisha and Jose could clearly sense the faint presence they sensed within her body vanish like it was never there.

A sigh of relief came from them both, one even they did not know they had been holding.

"Its okay." Jose said as he grasped Aisha shoulder.

She nodded with a smile.

"How do I look?" the small girl turned around and seeking the approval of her parents.

Eufreya had inherited the appearance of her mother mostly, but also traces of her father. Her appearance seemed both European and Middle-eastern, but also incorporated the beautiful eyes of her mother that come from the middle east.

Naturally her mother also had exotic pale blonde hair that was not common in Arabia, something which she had inherited. Her own beauty was exotic in every sense.

As she wore a small white dress, a slight shyness was visible in her expression.

Both almost squealed at the cuteness before hugging her warmly.

"You are the most beautiful." Aisha said warmly before looking at her daughter in the eye.

"In the future I will have to beat away boys with a stick." Jose said indigniantly.

Eufreya giggled.

"Why don't you go play in the garden, your father and I have something to do." She suggested gently as Eufreya nodded before running off.

"Bye papa and mama." Her shadow vanishing behind the corner.

Aisha turned to Jose with a serious look.

"Where did you get it…its not a simple locket from its appearance. If I guessed correctly, that thing can even conceal the presence of Eufreya from at least a high-class devil or angel." Aisha said curiously.

"Mephisto owns me a favour, I cashed in on it." Jose said sighing heavily as he sat down on the couch.

Aisha crashed down next to him leaning into his arms.

"The devil…but won't this leave traces." Aisha said worried.

Jose was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Normally, but that old bastard would not mind ignoring this one favour. Fortunately, it has been more then a decade since my name has come up in the supernatural world. The traces I have left since then have been absolutely minimal." Jose said as he gazed on the painting on his wall.

His hands wrapped around his wife closely.

Aisha smiled teasingly, "For a legendary exorcist you sure have connections on the dark side."

Jose laughed, "It's not my fault I was well disliked by both sides…however the devils owe me a favour for cleaning up their mess. Mephisto is merely paying back that favour, plus I don't believe that necklace means a lot to him."

Aisha nodded closing her eyes as Jose hugged her closer.

"Our family will continue to live in peace, not involved in the matters of the supernatural." Jose said softly assuring his wife deep concerns.

* * *

"Its not "au", but rather "ah". "Aisha said gently as she worded for her daughter.

Currently the pair where seated in a neat and clean study room. Despite having a great sum of money and more then capable to hiring teachers to home school Eufreya, Aisha preferred to spend time with her daughter personally teaching her everything she needs to know.

This will only make the bond between them stronger, not too mention Aisha wants to be there for Eufreya when she is curious about the world.

Morals, ethics and the view of a person on the world. Ignoring the innate characteristics every person is born with regarding their personality, at birth everyone is mostly a blank paper. That blank paper can be painted and sculpted in the manner one wishes.

Therefor it is very important to be there early in a child life, this is the most crucial stage of development. A foundation for the rest of their lives.

"Ah-alright" Eufreya corrected the word she wrote down on the paper once more and memorized it.

Aisha could not help but wonder, the talent of her little daughter seemed to very good. At least mentioning things to her once or twice is enough to make her remember.

Aisha also noticed how Eufreya often seemed to innately understand difficult words and when to use them despite never having learnt or written them.

Aisha always wrote that down as another talent of her daughter. Eufreya had been very smart as far as she could remeber. She needed no help taking her first steps and did it at the first time she attempted it. Her first words where also as accurate as they could get.

A cute "Mama", from her was something that Aisha would never forget.

Another aspect of Eufreya that Aisha always noticed is how sensitive she is to details.

She seems to catch on to the little details that most would ignore. Not too mention her attitude is different from most children.

Jose and Aisha had taken her to a small park a few weeks ago not far from their home with the goal of allowing her to find a playing partner.

However, once they arrived things went completely past their expectations.

Eufreya glanced curiously at the other children playing and then pointed towards them and promptly declaring that they are not worth her time.

Aisha and Jose almost got a heart attack at the faint disregard she showed to other people.

It seemed she was a distant person who refused to be with others, however her attitude to people she knows is very warm and cheerful.

Her mother, father, and even Edward the Head Butler.

It seems like she needs to acknowledge other people first before taking them seriously, otherwise to Eufreya they are more like spectral shadow instead of living people.

Aisha had tried to fix this attitude, but Eufreya did not budge at all.

Even then regardless of her attitude, her daughter was perfect in every manner.

Aisha spent another hour teaching basic alphabet wording to her daughter before stopping.

"Well that's enough for today, its already getting late. You have to head to bed early." Aisha said as she rubbed Eufreya head.

"You worked hard today."

Eufreya smiled happily as she glanced at the upraised stomach of her mother.

"Is a baby growing in here." She said curiously touching the raised bump on Aisha stomach.

The mature woman laughed in amusement.

"Yes, your going to be a big sister soon, in 6 months hopefully." Aisha said smiling.

"Now go brush your teeth and go to bed." Aisha scolded gently as Eufrey stuck her tongue out and then ran to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Aisha gently tucked Eufreya in her bed before slipping the covers over her.

"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Eufreya asked quietly half of her head stuck beneath the covers.

Her cute appearance immediately dispelled Aisha tiredness as she smiled before sitting down.

"Sure, let me tell you the tale your grandmother used to tell me."

"Grandma?" Eufreya asked curiously her big eyes blinking.

"Yes, your grandma. She is in a very far place now, but I am sure she is watching over you proudly." Aisha said with a sad smile on her face.

Eufreya nodded, she could feel the sad shift in the emotions of her mother but could not find the cause. Aisha smiled and rubbed her head before clearing her throath and proceded to tell her tale.

"This is a story that is famous in my homeland where I come from. It tells the ancient tales from the dawn of humanity world. Back when the world was one."

"World was…one" Eufreya said interested.

Aisha nodded with a smile, "Yes, far back in the ancient times the world was one…all of the things in the world…all the treasures and all the pleasures belonged to one king." Aisha said.

She closed her eyes in remembrance. Remebering the same moment her own mother had told her this tale.

"This king was a mighty man, born between the union of a Divine Being and a Human. He was the first and oldest king in human history and is often refereed to as the Wedge of Heaven." Aisha said with a smile.

Eufreya nodded with big eyes now immersed in the tale.

"During the Summer Dynasty, at the ending era of the age of the gods. He was born into this world as a result of the planning of the gods. His mission was to prevent the downfall and decline of the gods." Aisha said

"His destiny was grand ever since he was born. He was brought forward to connect the humans and gods, as a being two-third divine and one-third human he was the ultimate heroes of the ages."

"All the tales of heroes and myths begin with his story, the story of mankind eldest hero." Aisha said proudly.

"Woah" Eufreya said amazed.

"Indeed, this ancient king was the pinnacle of all, his existence was something forever engraved into history. No matter how many years pass, his legend will never be forgotten."

"What happened to the king?"

Aisha face turned slightly sad smile.

"The king was extremely arrogant and instead of loving humanity he loved the gods more. Even if he did respect the gods, he did not obey them."

Eufreya nodded.

"As he grew older, he become more and more arrogant, practicing absolutism, oppression and self-interest."

"The gods seeing his transformation sent a person named Enkidu to punish him. A man made from clay."

"Enkidu met the king outside the temple where he immediately challenged the arrogant king to battle to rectify his ways." Aisha spoke fondly.

"The two of them battled hard, fighting for days. The mighty king was forced to use all of his treasures while Enkidu was left with merely a tenth of his clay."

"Who won?" Eufreya was completely intoxicated with the story.

Aisha nodded, "None of them, it was a draw. Both the king and Enkidu became close friends afterwards. Soon, they worked together to slay Humbaba, the guardian of the forest and the beast of the gods." Aisha said.

"In doing so it brought the curiosity of Enkidu who asked why he wanted to slay the beast. The king said it was to protect his people." Aisha said smiling.

Eufreya had a confused expression on her face, "Protect? but."

She was cut off as Aisha smiled knowingly at her.

"Enkidu said why spend effort to protect those who you tyrannized in the first place. What was the point of it?" she asked as Eufreya nodded having the same question.

"The king then said that his way of guiding and protecting humanity was not too protect them, but to put them to the test through harshness. To be an absolute neutrality in their growth and errors." Aisha said as Eufreya nodded.

"I think I understand." She said sounding confused, the words where difficult, but she felt as if she could faintly understand it all.

Aisha chuckled as she rubbed her head not taking her daughters words seriously.

"The slaying of the beast caused a mighty goddess to fall in love with the king." Aisha said.

"In love? Did they marry?" Eufreya said curiously.

Aisha shook her head with a faint grin.

"The king rejected the goddess, feeling that she was unworthy of him. In anger the goddess released the mighty bull of heaven. A divine beast that laid waste to the world. Causing 7 years of starvation and destruction." Aisha said sadly.

"However, the mighty king and Enkidu worked together closely and manged to slay the mighty beast. This action caused the gods to become even angrier, so they decided to punish Gilgamesh…by taking away his one and only partner." Aisha said sombrely.

Eufreya gasped in shock understanding who her mother was talking about.

"Enkidu?"

Aisha nodded, "Indeed, it was Enkidu they took. Since the gods made Enkidu from clay, they could naturally return him to it. And so, the mighty king had to watch as his closest friend was taken away." Aisha said glancing at the Eufreya who was immersed in the tale.

"That is so sad." The little girl shook her head feeling a tinge of sadness in her chest.

Perhaps the first she had felt for a foreign person.

"Who was this king?" Eufreya asked curiously.

"Who he was…in the oldest tales he is simply known as Gilgamesh, the ancient hero king of Uruk. The oldest Hero and legend in human history. A man who possessed all the riches in the world." Aisha said a faint reverent tone in her voice.

The room remained silent for a moment before Aisha sighed and turned towards her daughter who was listening with rapt attention.

"Sleep now, perhaps if you are fated then you will hear more about Gilgamesh in the future. For now, go to sleep." Aisha said gently kissing her daughter in the head.

Eufreya yawned and nodded her eyes slowly dowsing off to sleep.

A few minutes later the small girl was fast asleep in sweet dreams.

Aisha sighed as she bitterly laughed.

"Tales of the hero-king…I guess I must be bitter after all." Aisha said faintly.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around her beautiful form.

"Do you still blame yourself for that?" Jose voice came from behind, carrying a hint of worry.

"How can I not blame myself. If it was not for my foolish actions. My parents, my family would still be alive." Aisha gritted her teeth as her voice turned slightly loud.

"Shh" Jose silenced her.

"The past mistakes cannot be made up for, besides now you have a new family. Your about to become a mother twice." Jose said admonishing her.

"I blame myself for not being there. I failed to protect you once...lets not let that mistake repeat itself." Jose said quietly.

Aisha took a deep breath.

"I guess…I am being foolish again." She sighed leaning into the chest of her husband.

"No, grief is not a component of foolishness, it is a natural process that accompanies one throughout life. However, know that one is truly never gone as long their name is not forgotten…just like king you are fond of." Jose said hugging his wife gazing at his daughter.

"Thanks…I needed that." Aisha smiled as she stood up before rubbing her stomach.

"I should get too sleep, after all I have a child to raise." She glanced at her rising belly.

Jose grinned, "Did you forget me now?"

"No, I merely choose to ignore you." Aisha smiled.

The pair quietly existed the bedroom heading towards their own.

Behind was a small girl sleeping peacefully. Upon a second glance you would notice her eyebrows gently furrowing. Signs of her mental activity being very high.

...

...

...

_"Eufrey"_

"_All life is merely a number…a tool…an obstacle." A voice explained coldly. The voice was extremely cold and monotonous, containing no hints of anger or negative emotions. _

_It was as if it was reading from a script, explaining a mere fact._

_Eufreya found herself somewhere completely unknown, a white room with tiled floors and walls. _

_Her senses drowsily and her mind hurting. She glanced at the unknown place in slight fear and saw the scene in front of her. _

_In front of her though undiscernible to the eye was a man tied up on a chair. A few meters away where another pair of humans._

_A tall man in a white coat, his face was undiscernible and seemed to be twisted in blurriness. The small boy next to him did not look much older then her, his appearance was also disguised. She felt an intimate connection between herself and the boy, as if she could feel the sensations and emotions he was feeling._

_She could see a small boy holding what looked to be a metallic object of sorts pointing towards the man._

"_All life is merely a goal, a means to an end…make sure to never forget that." The man in white coat spoke as the boy aimed carefully at the man._

"_No…please" the man who was tied up begged as he struggled._

_Eufreya watched in muted horror at the scene, her brain unable to comprehend this memory. _

_The boy walked a few steps firmly before pointing the object in his hands at the tied-up man._

"_Bang"_

_A loud sound passed through the room as Eufreya shook in fear. A pillar of red splattered from the man's head. _

_This was the last scene Eufreya saw before the scene collapsed into broken mirrors._

_Her consciousness falling into deep sleep._

"_Tsk…to have to deal with memories like this…it seems like humanity still fails to impress me no matter how much time passes. However, this small one seems slightly different…interesting" a voice sounded in the darkness containing a faint majesty and pride._

_In the darkness a faint shadow of an imposing figure could be seen._

"_I will erase this memory for you as your mentality is not able to handle it yet but…"_

"_Perhaps this one can show me something unique…if she can even reach that point it is." _

"_Excite me…young one."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Wrath

Another day of warmth shone down on the world as the sun blazed in the sky.

At the familiar mansion of the Silvis family an interesting scene was taking place.

Next to the bedroom of the Eufreya a new guest had arrived taking his place faithfully.

Eufreya stood carefully as she leaned over the edge of the crib glancing at its sole occupant.

Behind her stood her two parents with smiles on their faces. Inside a small infant lay sleeping wrapped in blankets of warmth.

A small trail of golden hair on his forehead. Unlike Eufreya, the new addition to the family had taken after his father instead.

The divide in genes between both siblings was truly interesting.

"Go on…this is your new little brother…you are now an older sister Eufreya." Jose said smiling warmly as he laid a hand on his daughters' shoulder.

A curious look of interest was painted on the face of Eufreya. She asked the obvious question next.

"Did I look like that?" she pointed a finger towards the infant.

Eufreya felt that it did not look ordinary at all. An infant was generally tiny with curled skin and the comically oversized head compared to the rest of the body.

Jose and Aisha laughed, "Yes, once you did look like that too. However, you quickly grew and became pretty." Jose said rubbing her head.

"Your little brother will also grow quickly, hopefully he can play with you."

Aisha smiled as she bent down to her daughters level.

"Eufrey as an older sister, it is your duty to protect your siblings. To make sure he is not bullied…okay." She said grasping the cheeks of Eufreya.

The little girl nodded determinedly.

"Yes…I will protect my little brother." She nodded firmly.

Both parents smiled in gratitude.

Eufrey returned to gaze once more upon her new sibling, instead of feeling jealous she felt more intrigued by her new companion.

She could not help but feel a warm familiar feeling in her chest, the same one she felt when mom or dad spent time with her or praised her.

It did not take very long after Aurelio Silvis birth to be acknowledged by his elder sister.

It had to be said that this was a record feat not even his parents managed to complete.

Eufrey left her siblings room soon to go eat with her dinner. Her younger brother was still too young to accompany the family at the table according to her mother.

At dinner, Eufreya was unusually silent causing the attention of her parents.

"What wrong princess?" Jose said curiously. Eufrey had not said a word during the whole time they where sitting. That was as rare as seeing a flying pig.

Jose pondered for a moment if he should go cash in on the lottery cards he had hidden from his wife.

Eufreya glanced at her parents with a troubled expression.

"What's an older sister supposed to do?" she said confused.

Evidently the issue seemed to be bothering her. Aisha and Jose immediately saw that she was confused about her role towards Aurelio. Something they considered adorable.

"Eufreya, you do not need to treat Aurelio any differently from you and me. He is your family." Aisha said smiling with amusement.

"What if he does not like me?" she said weakly as Jose chuckled.

"It is strange not too like a good sister like you. If you protect Aurelio, then he will always protect you. As siblings you can guard each other." Jose said explaining in a manner so she can understand.

Eufreya seemed to understand and nodded.

"Ok, I will do that." She said and continued to eat of her plate.

"Good, that is all we ask for." Jose said as Aisha nodded with a warm smile.

The dinner was finished quickly as Aisha left to feed her youngest child, while Jose left for his office to do some other business.

Eufreya sat in silence in the living room pondering the existence of her new sibling.

Now there was another person in her inner circle aside from her parents and her Uncle.

This was a different connection then the one between parent and child. It was a more equal one, between siblings.

Eufreya did not known how to feel about her sibling. She acknowledged his existence of course and felt that she already liked him despite having only met him.

However, she was also treading on an unfamiliar territory that made her feel uncomfortable.

She would have to tread carefully from now on.

* * *

In another corner of the mansion, Jose walked quietly along the pathways to the garden on the far side of the mansion.

He was clad casually with a long overcoat on his body and hands in his pocket.

Despite being 37 years old this year, he still looked as young enough to be mistaken for a youth in his late 20s.

Currently there was a serious expression on the face of the man as he walked firmly towards the back.

A slight anger could be seen in his eyes.

Arriving at the large gate which locked the back of the mansion he casually jumped over it before landing on the other side.

The yard at the back of the mansion faced a large forest area, the forest was home to some wild animals.

Sometimes a few of them peak out between the lines and wander about, which is the main reason this area was locked off.

Of course, there is also another reason.

Under a tree sitting on a stone bench was a middle-aged man with handsome appearance. His hair was gelled neatly with a mixture of red and blue.

The colour of his hair contemplated the appearance of his eyes which were also heterochromia in nature.

A red and blue eye respectively.

His body was clad in a what appeared to be a grey suit under a large cape flowing down his back.

A mysterious temperament seemed to surround his entire being.

For those with neat senses like Jose. A huge well of demonic energy could be sensed radiating off the groomed man. It was like vast lake of power hidden beneath his skin.

Something that made Jose slightly vary.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit…Mephisto?" Jose said carefully as he sat down opposite of the Legendary Devil.

Mephisto Pheles, in the supernatural world there was only one individual with that name.

The legendary Devil from the Underworld Extra Demon clans, this ancient devil has been alive for more than a millennium, his history traces back all the way to the era of the previous Devil Kings.

This legendary Devil once formed a pact with Johann Georg Faust, the legendary human magician. After Faust death he stayed behind in the human world and quickly rose to become director of the Magician Council Grauzauberer.

These days he mostly spends his time dwelling in arcane arts and mystery. Even then his name is amongst the higher echelons of the underworld.

Jose knew that this was a formidable opponent, one that could force him to go all out if a battle arose.

However, this was after all unlikely. Compared to all the devils he met, Mephisto was comfortable to get along with.

He was quite a liberal person as a Devil, perhaps that is why he did not get along with the original Devil Kings.

"Ah, The legendary Executor of the Iscariot Order. How have the days been for you and your family?" the old devil greeted with a cheerful smile.

Jose sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "I would be lying if I said that I appreciate this visit, there was a reason I fell off radar you know. Your appearance here disrupts all my efforts for the past 10 years." Jose said angrily.

Mephisto waved his hand, "Don't worry, look closely." He said with a smirk.

Jose blinked and then looked more carefully at Mephisto form.

There was something strange about him…he seemed more…illusionary then usual.

Jose eyes widened in realisation.

"This is…?" he said in surprise. Mephisto nodded with a grin.

"Indeed, this is the new communication spell I have been working on. I got the idea from the that Holographic projection you humans have been working on. Neat thing I have to say." Mephisto said smiling, he seemed quite proud of his new accomplishment if the grin on his face had anything to say.

Jose sighed and rubbed his forehead. Now that his worries where non-existent he could get on to the real deal.

"So, what does the famous director of the Grey Wizards want with me?" Jose said seriously.

Mephisto chuckled, "You really need to lay of the seriousness sometime Jose, even after settling down you tend to have that rigidness to yourself. I guess it has decreased after all these years though." Mephisto nodded to himself.

"You should have seen yourself at 18 years old, back then you where more like a robot then a human. Only killing and missions." Mephisto said chuckling.

"I am still waiting." Jose said crossing his arms.

Mephisto stopped laughing and turned serious.

"The thing you did 5 years ago crossed a lot of peoples nerves. The Vatican higher ups where aware of a Sigurd Project undergoing, very similar to the Holy Sword Project they are doing right now. Both projects designed to wield legendary swords. However, 5 years ago the entire Sigurd Project along with all its executors where killed overnight. The legendary Demonic Sword Gram was also to what few details the church was able to gather. The person responsible was a sword wielding human." Mephisto said turning to stare at Jose. His gaze somewhat filled with amusment.

The retired executor shrugged, "What?", Jose expression betrayed nothing.

"Do you have the Dawn of Ruin?" Mephisto said sighing.

Jose grumbled under his breath before raising his right hand in the void.

A surge of magic energy erupted from his hand as a hole in the void appeared.

A faint red light came from the hole in space connecting to a storage dimension.

From it an elegant golden handle came forth. Its crescent guard shape very simple and decorated with ornate runic symbols.

The blade was long and slender but accompanied itself with a beauty beyond that of ordinary weapons.

As soon as the blade was fully pulled out a sinister negative energy filled the air.

The presence was extremely cursed, as if a single touch will reap the souls of the living.

"Gram, the Legendary Sword of the Sun. Its only competitor is the Excalibur." Jose said handling the blade with ease.

Mephisto closed his mouth as the shock in his heart waved went off like earthquakes.

"You can wield _that thing?" _he said in disbelief. Jose glanced at him, a deadpan look on his face.

"Have you of all people forgotten my special talent?" Jose said as the demonic sword returned to the empty void behind Jose.

Mephisto rubbed his cheeks embarrassedly, "I forgot about that absurd talent of your in swords. It is to be expected from the best in the business." He smiled.

Mephisto turned his attention back to the topic.  
"Now that the strongest Demonic Sword is missing, alongside the Strongest Holy Sword which was shattered. The supernatural world seems to be missing their most magnificent works." Mephisto sighed.

He turned his eyes back to Jose.

"While the Sigurd Project was not connected to the church, the Vatican was aware of its existence. It was what prompted them to accept Valper ridiculous suggestion in the first place. Now that it has been destroyed by you aslo attracting unnecessary attention. The risk of the Holy Sword Project being busted is also higher." Mephisto said.

"The fools at the Vatican are trying to keep it under wraps until it bears fruit. Despite its inhumanity, the benefits are too much to ignore for them. The angel side is currently unaware of the Vatican doings. They are much to busy trying to keep everything else in order. However, I guess its not too far from the day they find out. Until then the Church will make sure to keep all news of it under wraps." Mephisto said easily glancing at the intentions of all sides.

The wisdom of a devil who had lived for more then a thousand years is very high.

"The Vatican is investigating the incident at Sigurd Project to prevent the same happening at theirs. They have narrowed down the list to individuals who could have caused it. You are amongst that list and currently under their hunt." Mephisto said sighing.

Jose nodded, "It is too be expected, destroying the Sigurd Project was not a walk in the park, they had a few tough ones in the assumption that a human was responsible, only a handful across the globe could have done it." Jose said his mind tracing back to the fight that night.

"However, my trails have been very minimal for the past decade. So, far you are the only one who knows of my location and that is only because I allowed you." Jose said referring to the incident where he cashed in on a favour 6 months ago." Jose glared at Mephisto.

"Unless you decided to sell me out?" Jose said a threating take in his voice.

The tension in the air turned very high all the sudden as Mephisto stiffened.

A slight cold sweat on his forehead.

"Come on now Jose. We have been acquaintance for almost 2 decades now. I hope you would have a little more trust in me." Mephisto said rubbing his forehead.

In a fight between him and the legendary executor of Iscariot he was confident to win.

However, that was before Jose got his hands on the accursed Gram.

Now his chances of winning are next to zero. Mephisto would rather not fight this deadly swordsman. Not too mention he is not really present personally, however he did not doubt the tracking skills of the Legendary Swordsman of the Vatican Secret Department.

"I merely came to warn you. You are now back in the eyes of the Vatican. While I doubt, they can send any cards that can kill you. You are a man with an extra baggage. Not like you where ten years ago." Mephisto said seriously.

Jose nodded in silent agreement as the tension lowered.

"That blade has not had a wielder since Sigurd…take care of it." Mephisto said as his figure vanished, flickering a few times.

A moment of silence passed in the field as Jose sighed.

"So much trouble." He groaned rubbing his forehead.

Jose gaze turned towards the east, in the direction of Italy.

"Vatican…you old dogs better stay out of my path…otherwise I will make you regret you ever existed." Jose said coldly.

* * *

"_To take one's life if they are within your way is acceptable. In fact, it is recommended." A cold voice spoke._

_A figure could be seen holding an automatic rifle as he fired accurately at the target. Short burst of fire ringing out as every bullet hit its mark with little to no failure. _

_The figure was not tall, in fact it was a small child who looked no older than 10._

_The boy panted as his eyes analysed the field ahead of him. The targets where quickly replaced by an automatic function as the man next to him screamed at him._

"_WHAT are you waiting for…continue to fire. Show your enemy no mercy…you are to be an executioner sword. If you want to survive the Third Phase and live too see the surface world, you need to work harder." The man clads in white doctor's robe said._

"_Remember, you are to kill when we wish. You are to kill when we ask you. You are to kill whatever we ask of you." Remember that is the purpose of your existence." _

"_Yes" the boy replied monotonously, no emotion in his eyes as he continued to fire merciless at the targets._

_Not one of them mentioned the fact that the targets being fired upon where all living prisoners tied to moving pillars between blood-soaked floors._

_..._

On the morning of a beautiful day with the sounds of birds singing things where about to change.

In a decorated bedroom that felt rather neutral a figure was sleeping lazily on the bed.

It was a beautiful girl who looked around 10 years old.

Her appearance looked ethereal and almost divine. Her long flowing pale blonde hair spread out below her sleeping form.

Her peaceful expression as she laid sleeping showing the most beautiful side of her exquisite face.

A slight unintelligent mumble came from her as the rays of sun pierced through the window and curtains getting to her sleeping form.

A pair of magenta coloured eyes slowly opened showing its brilliance to the world.

The confusion present in the pupils where only for a moment as Eufreya slowly realised where she was.

Slowly stretching she yawned loudly as she frowned. Sitting up from her position the 10-year-old girl had a look of displeasure on her face again.

"That horrible nightmare again? Why does it feel so strange?" Eufreya did not know how to describe it.

It had been a few weeks that the strange dreams had started. She had not told anyone, not even her parents.

The dreams where strange, sometimes they would be distant and faint, other times they where very clear and almost life like.

She could feel the emotion of the strange boy who appeared to be in a strange place of sorts.

Some dreams where just dreams, others where very bloody and like nightmares. Just like the one she saw today.

The strange thing was that as the nights passed, she felt less and less bothered by the gruesome scenes.

Eufreya sighed, "I will just have to see where it leads." She got up from her bed and stretched her stiff body. Sleeping tends to do that.

Eufreya was 10 years old this year, five years had quickly passed since the birth of Aurelio.

Even though she was only 10 years old, an initial embryo of her future figure had already formed. Evident by the longer proportions of her legs compared to the rest of her body.

The past 5 years had been productive to Eufreya. She had grown a lot both mentally and physically.

Her outlook and view of the world was much more mature children her age.

After finishing up her morning rituals, the doors to her bedroom where blasted open as a barrel of blonde came hurtling through it.

"Big Sis" a voice cheerfully shouted as Eufreya opened her arms catching her little brother in her arms.

A cute looking boy around 5 years appeared. His appearance was very similar to Jose, the father of both siblings.

Aurelio and Eufreya both took very different routes in their appearances.

If not for the slight similarity in their appearances, one might not connect them to be siblings.

However, they were very much connected by blood.

"Hey Aurelio. Do you have to break my door open again? Can you not wait for me to come down?" Eufreya smiled as she hugged her little brother.

This was pretty much becoming a daily routine. Her having to deal with broken doors. She wondered how this little guy even had that much strength anyways.

Perhaps Eufreya did not realise the irony of her words, because she used to do the very same thing a few years ago.

"I could not wait big sis, today we are going to the park remember?" Aurelio grinned.

Eufreya put a finger on her chin, thinking carefully.  
"Today is the weekend so yes, we are indeed supposed to head to the park. I recall this is the first time you will go there?" Eufreya asked curiously.

Aurelio nodded eagerly, "Yes, I want to see what the park looks like." The small guy was filled with excitement.

Eufreya shook her head, "I don't understand why you want to go. Its filled with insignificant people who are nothing but a bore?" she frowned.

"Its better to spend your time on something else." She scolded her little brother.

"Big sis, as much as I love you. I have to say no to that. Today I am definitely going to the park." Aurelio stuck his tongue before running out the door most likely heading towards his parents' room.

Not a few seconds later, Eufreya could hear the loud cries of her father as he screamed for his life.

A loud "bang" could be heard a moment later as silence resumed.

Shaking her head in amusement the little girl headed downstairs before the others.

"Hello Uncle Edward." She cordially greeted as normal and sat down glancing at the tv-screen.

Edward was not just a butler of the house. He had been friends with her father for more then 2 decades now. Though his origins are mysterious, Eufreya does consider him a part of the small circle of people she does acknowledge.

Eufreya always does get a strange vibe from him though. It is nothing bad, but rather a sensation of overwhelmingness, as if she is standing near the ocean.

It is like the sensation she often feels from her father. A presence of ruin that honestly scares her sometimes.

However, compared to the her father, the presence of Edward is many times smaller. Her mother also has this weird sensation about her. Its roughly similar in size to Edward.

She never knew what this weird sensation was, but just assumed that it was something normal to her.

She did feel that perhaps she was slightly different from others though.

Eufreya thoughts where interrupted by the loud voices of her parents and little brother as they approached the dining room.

Eufreya stood up and turned towards the door.

The large doors opened as three figures walked in. A handsome man who looked to be in his early 30s and an extremely beautiful woman with similar appearance to her.

Jose and Aisha appeared to not have aged a single day for 5 years ago.

"Hey little princess. Good morning." Jose laughed as he hugged Eufreya tenderly.

Her own mother joining in the embrace shortly.

"H-hey let me go." Eufreya struggled suddenly flustered.

Jose laughed at her reaction, "What is this, a few years ago were you not the one demanding hugs from papa all the time. What happened now?" he said aghast.

Eufreya growled, a rare blush on her cheeks of being reminded of the past.

"Back then I was young. Now I have grown up." She said struggling to get out of the graps.

"You will always be a kid in my eyes no matter how much you grow." Jose rubbed her head as he put her down.

Eufreya frowned as she looked away standing next to her chuckling mother.

"What about me" Aurelio felt he should get the same attention as well.

"You too as well pal." Jose rubbed his head. Aisha glanced at her children and smiled.

"It seems like Eufreya has grown, while Aurelio remains a child." Aisha said teasingly.

"H-hey I can grow too." Aurelio pointed a finger as an indignant expression crossed his face meanwhile Eufreya raised her chin proudly at her mother's words.

"Now enough fun. Let's go eat some breakfast, we have places to be." Jose said smiling as the family of four entered the dining room seating at the table.

With their attendance the food was quickly brought up, containing the favourite pancakes of Eufreya who had a slight gleam of excitement in her eyes.

The family quickly ate their meal as Jose glanced at his children.

The last 5 years had been blazing. More so the development of his children had been interesting to watch.

While Eufreya had tempered down her wildness during her younger age taking more traits from his serious personality.

Aurelio seemed to be the hyperactive one taking her place. Always performing pranks or tricks running around.

Naturally this has caused the hidden elder sister side of Eufreya to pop out running after her little brother seeking to punish him whenever he does something wrong.

Eufreya change in character did not bother him much. He believed it came with a maturity in mental state. His eldest child was a very smart for her age, her view of the world was several times more mature then children her age.

Even then she stilled retained childish innocence. One that required his protection and her mother's gentleness.

"Make sure to get ready…since we are heading to a public place. I want you to be prepared Aurelio." Aisha said to her only son as he finished eating.

"Yes mom." The blonde kid nodded his blue eyes containing agreement.

After a few minutes the family left the table and prepared for their little trip.

Within an hour the four where ready for a trip. Eufreya wearing a grey dress along with long socks on her legs.

Aurelio seemed to like wearing casual clothing.

Heading out, Eufreya glanced at the familiar car in the front of the building.

The family entered the vehicle and headed towards their destination.

Due to them living on the outskirts of London, the nearest public park was an hour away from their home.

This and coupled with the isolationism of Eufreya meant they almost never appeared there.

However, today it was mostly Aurelio vouching for the tour and the other three decided to humour him.

Parking somewhere close by the family walked the distance to the park.

On the way many glanced where attracted by them, mostly due to their super high value in appearance.

Something that seemed to annoy Eufreya as she twitched unnaturally.

She felt uneasy in all these stares completely unused to them.

Soon the family arrived at the closest park. It was quite the large playground for children.

Many parents could be seen leading their children on this warm sunny day.

"Go have fun now Aurelio, we will be sitting here and watching." Aisha said as the family settled on a bench which had direct view on the entire park.

From here Jose could see in all directions and respond if anything happened.

"Sure, see ya." He waved off cheerfully and ran towards a group of children in the distance.

A moment of silence passed as Jose glanced at his daughter who stood between them with arms crossed.

A displeased look on her face.

"Why does he go play with insignificant people." She said annoyed.

Jose and Aisha sighed helplessly at their daughters attitude.

The one thing they had never been able to change was her view of unfamiliar people.

Frankly it was disturbing, she viewed anyone else in an almost inhuman manner as if they where not living beings.

"I have told you before Princess. If you want to get along with others. You need to approach them first. Look carefully, Aurelio seems to have mastered this skill." Jose says and points carefully towards the distance.

Aurelio figure could be seen approaching a group of children the same age as him throwing a rubber ball at each other seemingly playing a game.

Eufreya saw the how her little brother quickly chatted with them an joined up in their small circle.

She humped and turned away, "I do not need to communicate with insignificant people." She said stubbornly denying the slight feeling of envy in her chest.

Jose sighed, "At very least go over there and watch over your brother. That's what an older sister does right?" he asked question.

Eufreya looked troubled, "R-right…I will go over." She said lowering her head as she walked away.

Jose glanced at Aisha and the pair broke out in light laughter.

Eufreya approached her little brothers' group, she did not join them, but instead leaned against a nearby tree and watched instead.

The smile on Aurelio face seemed sincere enough, something that puzzled Eufreya.

Could her little brother really be happy amongst strangers?

Her thoughts where cut off when she saw something flying at her.

Eufreya gazed back up and saw the rubber ball heading her way.

Instinctively stretching her hand, she caught it firmly, something that caused the playing children to "woah", in amazement.

Looking back up she saw the sight of her brother waving too her in the distance.

"Sis, throw back." He said waving with a grin.

Eufreya glanced at the ball in her hand and at the expectant gaze of her brother. She decided to humour him for a while.

Carefully aiming she gathered all her strength in her right arm and threw the rubber ball towards her Aurelio.

The ball soared through the air directly towards his target. The throw was quite long if you consider the fact that a 10-year-old threw the ball.

The smaller boy tried to catch it, but it flew right above him bouncing on the ground.

He quickly ran up and threw it again, this time to his new friends.

The children threw to each other, but it shortly ended up at the feet of Eufreya again.

"Perhaps this is not so bad?" she thought as she picked up the ball to play once more. Unknowing of the slight smile appearing on her face.

In the distance the slight worries of Aisha and Jose where put down.

"See, Aurelio has that unique charisma. He can really close the distance between anyone." Jose said smiling.

Aisha nodded in agreement, "He is like a little sun."

"While Eufreya is like a quiet moon." Jose said in return.

In the distance Eufreya once again picked up the ball intending on throwing it again but was instead attracted by the sight of a much larger boy next to her little brother.

The boy looked around 11 years old even a year older then her. He leaned down threateningly to Aurelio pushing him with his hands.

Eufreya frowned as she walked over, was someone bullying her brother?

As she got closer to the pair she heard the loud voice of her brother.

"What do you mean I pushed you. You came over here and ruined the game." Aurelio shouted indignantly towards the boy twice his size.

"Na ah, you came over and stole my rubber ball." He said pointing towards the ball Eufreya was holding. It was clear that the elder boy had thought of Aurelio as a target for bullying.

Perhaps interested in stealing a toy. Such a thing was not uncommon in the children's playground.

"Hey you, back off." Eufreya shouted angrily at the boy.

Rubber ball or not, no one can bully her little brother in her sight. This was her duty as an older sister to ensure.

Eufreya was a bit shorter then the boy who evidently did not look threatened by the girl who appeared in front of his target.

He instead pointed a finger at the beautiful girl and spoke.

"An ugly girl like you does not need to mix into my business. Leave before I beat you." He threatened clenching his fist.

Eufreya eyebrow twitched violently.

Ugly?

Was she ugly?

Out of all the insults she could have been called it had to be ugly?

"I wont repeat myself, get out of here now." She said coldly not interested in nonsense.

The boy grinned, "And what are you gonna do about that." He reacted before Eufreya could blink.

Bang!

Throwing a punch against the face of Aurelio her little brother. The smaller boy fell to the floor as wails of pain came from his form.

It happened before anyone could act, even Eufreya did not think that this boy would resort to using his fist on someone much smaller.

She stood there with mouth slightly agape as she gazed at her downed form of her little brother. The rubber ball in her hand falling from her hand in shock.

"Ha, what about that one. Do you want-"the boys arrogant words where interrupted as a figure blindsided his form with rage.

A wrathful expression crossed Eufreya face as she grasped the boys much larger shoulder before throwing him against the floor and landing on top of him.

The boy did not think that the girl had this much strength and tried to fight back but to no avail as a series of hard hitting punches started hammering his face.

"Ugh…agh." Eufreya growled as she violently punched the individual who dared to hurt her family. A burning sensation of anger raged within her chest as she continued to rain down punches. The sight of a beautiful little girl violently punching a boy til he was bleeding was more contrasting then what most had ever seen. As nearby people where simply frozen in shock.

In her anger she did not notice the slight glow of her pendant under her shirt.

Before she could continue punching down a familiar pair of hands grasped her waist and pulled her up into a warm embrace.

"Enough, you can stop now." Jose voice was comforting as Eufreya who struggled in his arms ignored his words.

Her eyes burnt in rage as she glanced at the terrified wailing boy now on the grass below her.

"Enough." Jose voice said again this time a little firmer.

Eufreya gradually lowered her struggling until she calmed down. The little girl looked full of adrenaline as she panted in anger.

She then turned towards her parents who looked at her with worried looks.

A trail of crystal tears fell down her cheeks. Her beautiful face scrunched with sadness.

"Mom, dad. I did not protect Aurelio." She said crying seemingly from her own failure.

The park suddenly became silent as both parents sighed helplessly.

The happy mood of the day quickly turned to bad as the parents cleaned up the incident. Jose and Aisha had to compensate the parents of the kid who bullied Aurelio. Eufreya was more concentrated on crying.

The family of four headed home in silence as a depressed air was washing over Eufreya form.

What the family did not notice, what even Jose did not notice was a figure clad in an black overcoat who saw the entire exchange from a tall building across the street.

Standing on its rooftop the figure narrowed the hat they wore on top of their head.

"Such intensity of aura...my lord will be interested in this one." a chilling voice sounded as the figure vanished.


End file.
